everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallant du Lac
Gallant du Lac is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Sir Lancelot from Arthurian legends. Enticed by the lure of a heroic and venerated destiny, Gallant likes the idea of his story. However, all the hard work and labor that goes into his legacy is something that he isn't too fond of. Uncertain of whether he's a Royal or a Rebel because of this, he instead opts to side with the Roybels. Character Personality Ever After High's resident "pretty boy", Gallant du Lac is flirtatious, irresponsible, flippant, fun-loving, charismatic, and, at his very best, amusing. Although he cherishes the idea of being deemed a hero from his tale, he's much too lazy to go through with all the hard work and dedication being a knight takes. Gal is someone who is always looking for the easy way out of things, and more often than usual, he's using his charm and good looks to help him with that. His father has complained about his lack of responsibility plenty of times, but Gal rarely ever listens to it. After all, why should he have to do stuff when others are so keen on doing it for him? Gal loves to look good. It is his life's motto to always dress to impress. In some ways, he can appear vain and conceited over his appearance, but it also shows a glimmer of extreme self-image issues as well whenever he has to compulsively check his reflection every so often. He spends a lot of time primping, especially in the mornings. His side of the dorm room smells so heavily of cologne and hair spray that it could knock a dragon right out. Luckily for Gal, he's gotten nose-blind to it over the years. Something else to note about Gallant is his flippant and carefree approach to life. A very much go-with-the-flow sort of guy, Gal is gullible and naive enough to do just about anything anyone tells him to do. He's very pretty, but not very bright. Because of this, Gal is someone who subscribes heavily to gossip and believes practically anything he's told. He can be child-like in this sense, but also just plain dumb. The most notable trait about Gallant, though, is not his good looks or naive ways. It's his charm and charisma. Over the years, he's learned that his face, along with a silver tongue, can get his almost anything ''he could want. A free drink at Starbooks? Just flirt with the barista. A raise in his allowance? Puppy-dog eyes his mom. Hextra credit for class? Charm the socks off the teacher. This boy knows exactly what to say, how to say it, and when to say it. He has good public speaking skills as well, and adores any and all sort of attention put on him. Despite his sometimes dumb antics and gullible nature, Gallant has managed to master the art of charisma, making him a lot more than just a vapid, lazy pretty boy. Hobbies & Interests Jousting Jousting is something Gallant does to make his father shut up. It's not like he particularly enjoys it, but Gal has definitely inherited the family's knightly genes because he tends to win almost every single match he's put in. Comically, Gal will sometimes try and lose so that he can go out and do "something better" with his time. In Charm School, he won the jousting tournaments three times in a row. It's his father's greatest achievement and Gal's most annoying one. Shopping This boy loves to shop. He loves it. If you could get legally married to shopping, Gallant would. At first, his father - "Machoman Supreme" as Gal secretly calls him - was against the idea of his son partaking in such a "girly" activity, all Gallant had to tell his father was that he was shopping for swords and lances and armor, and that satisfied him. Lowkey, though, Gal mostly shops for clothes and hair styling products. He says he always has to look good for for the damsels. Hair Styling Gal is obsessed with his hair, and takes meticulously good care of it. He's gotten quite good at styling hair, including others' as well. Maybe he's not a daughter of Rapunzel, but he stills knows his way around hair. His vanity in his room is covered with high-end, expensive hair products. Although he normally likes to do his own hair - with the belief that only ''he can do it the way he likes - sometimes he'll treat himself and go down to the Tower Salon. Lowkey the only reason he goes there is because he really wants to get a job there, but is too proud to ask for a job. Instead, he wants to be offered one. Appearance Gal is very pretty with pale blue-grey hair and matching eyes. He likes to wear a flower crown and an actual crown with his preppy outfits, all of which include a some silver armor touches here and there, if only to please his family. His color scheme is silver, pastel blue, dark blue, and tan. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Sir Lancelot du Lac How Does Gallant Come Into It? Gal is destined to become the "knight of knights". His story is full of adventures ranging from winning a jousting tournament, to fighting a fellow evil knight, Sir Turquine, to escaping the clutches of Morgan le Faye. His most famous exploit, though, will be his affair with the next Guinevere. Gallant likes the idea of such a glorified and heroic destiny, but the thought of actually having to do ''all that work to gain such glory and victory? That, he's not too fond of. Viewpoint on Destiny Gallant wants his destiny. He just doesn't want to ''work for it. As a naturally more self-absorbed person, Gal doesn't care about others' concerns over destiny. If they want to follow theirs, that's great. If they don't, that's great too. Gallant is more concerned over his own story to focus on anyone else's. After all, isn't his problem the most important? Relationships Family Mother Gallant's mother is not actually Queen Guinevere, Lancelot's infamous adulterated lover. His mom is some peasant girl Lancelot hooked up with one night and forgot about until nine months later. Gal really likes his mom. He describes her as being "short and spunky and terribly cute". Father Sir Lancelot is Gallant's father. Possibly one of the most famous knights, Sir Lancelot has unknowingly and knowingly put a lot of pressure on his only son. Gallant used to be quite close to his father when he was younger. They would go out horse-back riding, or play fight with swords, or practice climbing towers. At first, Gallant loved doing stuff like that. But when he was in middle school, his interests shifted. Suddenly, his dad was putting more emphasis on "winning" and being the best rather than just having fun like they used to. Gal easily cracked under the pressure, having always been a rather sensitive kid. And his eyes were open to a new side to his father - one that he'd learn to hate over the years Friends Gal has plenty of friends, but most of the time he tends to think he has a lot more friends than he actually does. Sure, he might be a pretty popular rich boy, but sometimes that gains him more enemies than friends. He has no preference when hanging out with either Royals or Rebels. Being a Roybel himself, he is able to understand both sides of the conflict. Normally, though, it's the Royals who tend to welcome him into their ranks more often. Avalon King Gal considers Avalon to be a very good friend of his but Avalon considers him as... something else. He doesn't seem to realize that Avalon views him as being "nothing more than a pretty boy". Being a naturally touchy-feely person, Gal is always glomping and hugging Avalon whenever he sees her. The boy is dense enough to not realize that, although their stories are intertwined with each other, he seems to be oblivious to the fact that one day, he's going to have to commit adultery with Avalon's future spouse. Or, maybe he does realize it and so he's trying to make it up to her by being sweet and friendly to her while he still has the chance. Or maybe he's just being Gallant and doing what Gallant does. André Skov WIP Orleans le Nouveau Gal loves hanging out with Orleans because it usually means that they're about to do something fun and exciting - pretty much this means partying it up. WIP Alto Lute WIP Pet Gal has a pet "dragon". It's actually just a leopard gecko who was enchanted to breathe fire. Gal likes to brag about his pet "dragon", whose name is Dragon by the way Romance Gallant is a closet bisexual. He definitely has a thing for guys, but for the sake of satisfying his traditional father, he pretends he is only interested in females. In all honesty, Gal prefers males Charlie Djurisk Gallant and Charlie are "best bros". They've been friends for a while now, both being popular, attractive males at Ever After High. However, Gallant began to realize he had feelings for his "bro" long before he worked up the courage to ask him to hang out with him. And despite the fact that Charlie believed it to be just that - a friendly hang out between bros - Gallant never set his sights anywhere else after that. Charlie might come off rash and crude to other people, but Gallant likes to think he can see past that. That's what made him develop such a huge crush on the boy in the first place. Unfortunately, the two have decided to keep their relationship a secret, despite the fact that Gallant still ''tries to hold hands in public all the time. They feel the need to keep it a secret partly because Charlie doesn't want anyone else to know he's dating another guy, and partly because Gallant fears how his father would react if he found out about his gay lover. Rest assured though, that Gal becomes very affectionate in private, especially since he wants to make up for all the PDA they miss out on. Outfits Trivia *He really likes knit sweaters. Knit, ''oversized ''sweaters are even better *He's really into aesthetics. Basically, this is all his MirrorBlog posts consist of *Although he's not a prince, he still likes to wear a crown. Why? Because 1) He ''looks ''like a Prince Charming so he might as well, 2) It goes well with his outfits, and 3) He likes to joke that one day, he'll get with a King/Queen aka the next guinevere so he'll basically be royalty anyways *His dream job is to be a model Quotes WIP Notes *'Gallant's''' name comes from the adjective meaning "brave" ''or ''"heoric", ''a name befitting the son of a brave and heroic knight. His surname, '''du Lac', is Lancelot's surname meaning "of the lake" *He was given blue-grey hair because his creator realized she didn't have any OCs with blue-grey hair Gallery Free hand gal.jpg|art © Patchworks Inc Eahsecretsanta.png|Thank you to Alpha for this art <3 Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Roybels Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ship of the Month Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs